All my love
by FrozenXelsannaX
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa finally gets to go outside and go to school on her 6th birthday. She was very shy and quiet and her parents were not around often and kept her inside until they returned from business. She meets this wonderful young girl called Anna. Anna brings out something different in Elsa but will this friendship last and become something more intimate? Elsanna not incest.


"Sweetie, it's time to get up, come on you're going to be late."

It was Elsa's first day of school and also her 6th birthday. She never did enjoy her birthday's very much, her parents were usually away on business trips and they had always hired a nanny to look after her. Elsa hated the nanny, she always had a mean look to her, as if she never really cared if anything happened to her. The nanny was very lazy, never cleaning anything or making Elsa meals. Elsa had to learn from a very young age how to care for herself, she was very clever and she had to cook and do all the housework. She even had time to educate herself by reading through the books in her parents study. Elsa enjoyed reading, it was the only thing in her life that was giving her enjoyment, ever since her parents left the country for business she had been very lonely, she would look out her bedroom window and stare for hours, watching as the world went by, wandering what it would feel like to breathe the fresh air and to play in the beautiful garden. Her parents had never let Elsa leave the house before, they wanted to send her to a proper school for her 6th birthday so that she can finally be a normal little girl. Her parents had decided to work closer to home so that they could be with their daughter as she attends school. Her mother wanted to provide for her and be the mother she rarely had. Elsa would never open up to her parents any more, she had grown very shy and quiet. Growing up lonely and isolated with only books to read and no one for company had made her very different. She struggled to trust people as much, her parents worried for their daughter, she had changed so much but they knew they were to blame because they were never there for her and that would change.

Elsa woke up at the sound of her mother's voice. Her hair sticking up in all directions and the bright sun glaring through the window. It took her a moment to realise she was going to be late for school, she had missed her alarm but her mother thankfully woke her up.

"I'm going to be late mum... I cant be late for my first day, what kind of impression does that give off." Elsa looked worried and she began panicking. A few tears forming from her eyes as she rubbed them.

"Don't cry darling. Look quickly get dressed and I will drive you to school. Her mother lifted Elsa off the bed and took her to the bathroom. She picked up a cloth and wiped the tears from her eyes and went to grab some clothes from her bedroom.

"Here honey. Go for a shower and I will see you downstairs when you're done." Her mother handed Elsa her clothes and left her to get showered and dressed.

Elsa quickly removed her nightgown and stepped into the shower. She always enjoyed a morning shower. It helped to wake her up and relaxed her for the day to come. No sooner had she entered she was done and grabbed a towel to dry herself. She quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs to her mother.

Elsa walked into the dining room to see her parents discussing something. They had a worried look on their face that made Elsa a little frightened. She didn't want them worrying about her, she was very nervous to be going outside and to attend a school, but she was happy about it and truthfully couldn't wait.

"Oh, morning Elsa. You're awfully sneaky, how are you feeling about today?" Her father gave her a reassuring smile when he saw the expression on her face, one of discomfort and nervousness. He slowly walked over to Elsa and pulled her into a warm embrace. Elsa couldn't help but smile at the contact and how loving her parents were acting since they returned from business.

"I'm okay... just feeling a bit nervous is all." Elsa managed a small smile but it was a smile and her parents smiled lovingly at her and both embraced her and held her there for a moment.

"You'll be fine Elsa."

Elsa pulled out of the embrace and walked through the long hallway to the door. Her mother joined her and grabbed her hand. Elsa smiled up at her, her eyes full of wonder as they stepped outside for the first time. Bright lays of light blinded her and it took a moment before she could fully open her eyes. Elsa's eyes slowly opened, her mother admiring the sight on her daughter's face. She let out a gasp as she took in the beautiful surroundings. Elsa loved the feeling of the cool breeze against her skin and the light smell of fresh air. She let go of her mother's hand and walked over to the car. Her mother opened the door for her and gestured for her to enter and so she did. The journey to school was only around ten minutes and Elsa actually enjoyed the company of her mother.

"Elsa, I want you to be careful at school. If anyone is mean or hurtful please tell me. I want you to enjoy yourself and make some friends. If it is to much then we will home school you, I just don't want to see you getting hurt in anyway."

She looked at Elsa for a response but nothing came, the rest of the car ride was filled with silence, nothing but the music on the radio playing and the sound of the car. After a short time, Elsa's mother stopped the car and Elsa looked at her suspiciously, wandering why they had stopped. Elsa looked up and realised they had arrived outside the school grounds and a relieved smile graced her face as she looked at the school for the first time. Her mother looked down at Elsa with a smile and went to help Elsa out of the car. When she opened the passenger side door, Elsa finally spoke up.

"Thank you, mum. I don't want to be home schooled though... I don't want to feel trapped inside again. I want to be able to have freedom and be able to meet people and go to a proper school." Elsa looked up to see the expression on her mother's face, an expression of sadness and there were tears forming around her eyes. This hurt Elsa and she immediately leaped into her mother's arms and gave her a warm hug.

"I'm sorry mum... I never meant it like that. It's just you and father were never around when I needed you most and I just felt trapped because you wanted me to stay inside when you were on business trips. I... had to do so much on my own, cooking, reading and educating myself. I just want to be able to interact with people my own age and not act like a girl who just shuts out the world. Please just allow me this mother." There was a dreaded silence in the air for a moment as they both stared at each other in disbelief. Her mother mostly shocked as Elsa finally opened up to her more freely and she smiled before ending the silence.

"Elsa, darling. I am so sorry, I never knew how you truly felt. How would I after I was never there for you. Never again sweetie, I will always be here for you from now on and you can attend school as much as you want. You are my darling daughter, my little angel. I love you so much." Elsa wrapped her arms around her mother and began quietly sobbing. Her mother held her there for a moment before grabbing a tissue from her pocket and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Honey, please don't cry. Go enjoy your first day and I will be right here waiting for you afterwards to bring you home. You can tell me about all the wonderful people you meet and how your day was." Elsa was reluctant to leg go of her mothers waist, she was still crying and her mother decided it be best if she took her into the school to tell the teacher why she was late. She picked up the crying Elsa in her arms and walked up the school path and into the school building.

The inside of the school was very colourful. There was many drawings, paintings and pictures on the walls. Elsa assumed that the different art on the walls were done by the pupils in the classes. Some were very good and some were basically just colours splashed onto paper and pinned up on the wall. It did bring a very relaxing and cheery feeling to the school though. Elsa was now walking by her mother's side as they entered the class she was in. Elsa was now feeling very anxious and nervous. Not only was this the first day outside for her, it was also the first day she would interact with people other than her parents and nanny. Her mother walked over to her teacher and began explaining why she was late and about Elsa and the problems with her. Elsa stood there nervously holding her hands together and tapping her foot on the ground. She folded her arms together as she noticed someone staring at her. A little red headed girl was smiling and gesturing for Elsa to come over. Elsa only turned away and started nervously playing with her braid. She noticed in the corner of her eye that the little girl was nearing her, Elsa was feeling terrified and moved closer to her mother's side.

"Hi." Elsa was holding onto her mother until she heard someone say hi. She turned to see the little red headed girl. She was slightly smaller than her and was dressed in a lovely little dress. The dress showed off her freckled shoulders and she also had plenty on her face. Elsa couldn't help but smile at how adorable this girl was. It was hard for Elsa to acknowledge other people but this girl seemed to spur something in her and she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"um... hi." Elsa managed a simple hi, but she was very nervous. She dropped her gaze from the girl and was staring at the floor. She looked up to see the girl smiling at her and Elsa managed to return a small smile of her own.

"My name is Anna. Its nice to meet you, what's your name?" The girl looked at Elsa expectantly and she held out a hand for Elsa to take. Elsa pulled back a little and the girl's face saddened. This made Elsa feel really bad and she spoke up to try make things better.

"I'm Elsa... Its um... good to meet you." The girl immediately lit up, she let out the most adorable sound as she wiggled happily. Elsa had never seen something so adorable. She may have been stuck inside all the time but she knew that this girl was something special. She was cheery and there was this warm comforting presence about her that just made Elsa feel comfortable around her. Elsa held out her hand for Anna to take. Anna looked at her to make sure it was okay. Elsa smiled at her and nodded. Anna took hold of her hand and Elsa immediately relaxed under the touch. Her hand was warm and slightly moist. She was probably just as nervous as Elsa was.

Elsa's mother turned around to see the two girls holding hands and talking to each other. This brought a smile to her face. She could see that Elsa was relaxed in this girl's presence. She walked over to them to meet the lovely little red headed girl.

"Hello there sweetie, I see you're getting to know my daughter, what's your name?"

"Hi, yes we are becoming friends, my name is Anna, its nice to meet you. Elsa is really nice and I am glad I met a friend like her." Anna looked at Elsa who was smiling at her brightly. She looked beautiful and Anna blushed slightly and looked away. Elsa's mother noticed this and struggled to keep in a laugh. These two were adorable. She gave Elsa a hug and a kiss on the forehead and said her goodbyes. She felt better knowing Elsa had met such a nice little girl, it warmed her heart. She left the two girls and headed back to the car.

"Okay class its time to settle down and lets get started with our work. First we have a new student to introduce. Elsa, please come up to the front and introduce yourself." This made Elsa feel really nervous. She had only just managed to talk to someone different for the first time and now her teacher had asked her to introduce herself in front of a whole class. Elsa slowly got up from her desk and began walking to the front of the class. Just as she neared the front she felt a hand intertwine with hers and she turned to see Anna smiling at her.

"Hey, I'm here for you Elsa." Elsa smiled brightly at her and she relaxed under the touch. They walked together hand in hand to the front of the class and Elsa had never felt so confident. She introduced herself to the class and they walked back to their seats with their hands still intertwined. Elsa had never felt better than she had today, she had met the most wonderful girl. She hoped this was the start of a long friendship but there was to be sad and heartbreaking times ahead.


End file.
